Dos mundos
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Eran dos matrimonios. Ambos jóvenes. Ambos recientes. Ambos unidos. En ambos había amor. Y, sin embargo, estaban separados por distancias insalvables. Eran, al fin y al cabo, dos mundos. REGALO PARA TETE93, AI NAVIDEÑO '15 DEL FORO "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

 **Disclaimer:** Potterverso de Jotaká.

 **IMPORTANTE.** Este fic es un regalo para... ¡tachán! ¡ **Tete93**! ¡Felices Reyes, Tete! Tal y como pediste, te he escrito un fic sobre James Potter. Más concretamente, sobre el día que conoció a Vernon Dursley. Me he saltado un poco el canon, pero los personajes están todo lo IC que me han salido. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo :)

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS** a **Kristy SR** y a **Miss Lefroy Fraser** por echarle un vistazo al fic cuando era solo un proyecto chuchurrío sin pies ni cabeza. Gracias, chicas.

* * *

Es un día estresante en el número 4 de Privet Drive, y en el salón de la vivienda aguarda una pareja con cara de sufrimiento. Son jóvenes, rondan los veinte años. Ella es alta y extraordinariamente delgada. Él es bajo y considerablemente rechoncho. La combinación resulta grotesca y casi cómica, pero sus diferencias quedan cubiertas por las idénticas expresiones de angustia que ambos lucen.

—Escúchame bien, Petunia —dice entonces el chico, volviendo hacia ella su porcina cara—. Dijeron que vendrían a las doce, y son las doce y siete minutos. Si antes de y diez no han aparecido, cerraré con llave la puerta de esta casa.

—Como si eso fuera a evitar que entraran. Lo más seguro es que lleguen por la chimenea, o volando, o solo Dios sabe cómo —replica Petunia. Tuerce los labios en un gesto de asco tan obvio y patente que resulta de lo más desagradable.

Al escucharla, él abre sus diminutos ojos con auténtico pánico.

—¿Chimenea? —repite en un tono de voz tres octavas más agudo de lo normal—. ¿Vo-volando?

Petunia se arrepiente rápidamente de haber dicho eso y aparta la mirada con vergüenza.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes… ya sabes cómo son los de su calaña. Pero con un poco de suerte quizá tengan la decencia de venir como personas normales.

A Vernon Dursley no le ha dado tiempo a digerir sus palabras cuando suena el timbre de la casa, y Petunia se levanta como movida por un resorte.

—Ya están aquí. ¡Al fin! ¡Qué pésima concepción de la puntualidad! —exclama teatralmente para apartar de la mente de Vernon la imagen de su hermana y su cuñado entrando por la chimenea.

Corre hacia la entrada y rodea el pomo con sus largos dedos.

—¡James! ¿Quieres bajar de una vez?

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Es esta maldita corbata, que no se deja anudar!

Lily resopla y sube de nuevo al segundo piso de su casita de Godric's Hollow. Cuando llega a la habitación se encuentra con su recién estrenado marido peleándose con una horrible corbata granate.

Pese a su enfado inicial, Lily sonríe.

—Vamos, James, llevaste corbata durante siete años en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo puede resistírsete una ahora?

—¡Porque es amorfa! ¡Y demasiado dura! Esto es imposible.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lily se acerca para echarle un cable. Apenas diez segundos después, la corbata está en su sitio perfecta y pulcramente colocada.

James Potter arruga la nariz con molestia.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que la perfección da asco?

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás irresistible con corbata?

—Cielo, yo _siempre_ estoy irresistible.

Lily pone los ojos en blanco y arrastra a James escaleras abajo.

—Vamos a llegar tarde y mi hermana me matará. Nos matará.

—¿Pero tú estás segura de que esto es una buena idea, Lils? Quiero decir, son… ¡son _muggles_! ¿Qué va a pensar ese Dursley de mí? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo me comporto?

Lily se detiene y se da la vuelta para mirar a James. Sus ojos avellana reflejan un fuerte nerviosismo, y ese pelo que tanto le ha costado domar vuelve a estar desordenado por su incorregible manía de revolvérselo con los dedos.

Está tan guapo que duele. Tan adorable que cuesta recordar que es el mismo chico que fanfarroneaba subido en su escoba, bailando con el viento.

Y cuesta recordar también que hubo un tiempo en que creyó odiarle.

—Todo va a salir bien, James. Les gustarás. Solo… sé tú mismo. Eso bastará.

Cuando Lily se pone de puntillas para besarle dulcemente, James siente que nada ni nadie podría acobardarlo. Y mucho menos un simple _muggle_ como su ahora cuñado.

¿Verdad?

Petunia abre la puerta y bajo el umbral aparece Lily, sonriente y vital como siempre.

—¡Tuney! —exclama, abrazando con fuerza a su hermana. Ha decidido enterrar el hacha de guerra, aunque solo sea por ese día. Cuando ve a Vernon detrás de Petunia se le acerca también con intención de saludarle, pero la cara de pocos amigos que luce el hombre la detiene en el acto y hace que se limite a sonreírle.

—Lily —masculla Petunia. James entra entonces tras su mujer, y su gesto de asco se acentúa—. Y… buenas tardes, Potter. Vernon, querido, déjame que te presente al marido de mi hermana. Él es…

—James Potter, encantado —se le adelanta el aludido, tendiéndole la mano a Vernon con una amplia sonrisa.

Dursley mira la palma abierta y ladeada con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente acepta el saludo y le suelta tan rápido como le resulta posible.

—Sí, hola. Llegáis tarde.

La sonrisa de James pierde elasticidad.

—Hum… sí, un poco. Lo siento, culpa mía. Tuve un par de percances con la… ehr… corbata.

—Ya.

El silencio se instaura en el recibidor, y pronto la tensión adquiere consistencia suficiente para comérsela a mordiscos.

Por suerte, es Lily quien da el primer bocado.

—Bueno, ¿podemos pasar? ¡Hacía meses que no venía a tu casa, Tuney! ¿Habéis pintado el pasillo?

Mientras Lily habla, los cuatro entran en la casa y se dirigen al salón guiados por Petunia.

—Sí. El mes pasado. El verde conjuntaba mejor con los muebles, y es un color definitivamente mucho más bonito que el rojo.

—¡Qué dices! —suelta James con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿El verde? ¿Verde serpiente? ¿Más bonito que el rojo fuego, como la melena de un león? ¿Más bonito que el…? ¡Ay!

Lily actúa rápido y le da un (merecido) pisotón que consigue hacerle callar, aunque tarde. Petunia le mira con disgusto y Vernon parece verdaderamente horrorizado. Inclinándose hacia su esposa, murmura por lo bajo:

—¿Viene de un zoológico o qué? ¿Qué dice de serpientes y leones?

—No tengo ni idea —responde ella, parpadeando muy efusivamente. James, que les escucha con claridad, hace un esfuerzo por enmendar su error.

—Aunque, pensándolo bien, el verde no es tan terrible. Recuerdo que mi primera túnica era verde botella. Una auténtica belleza.

—¿Túnica? —Vernon no da crédito a lo que escuchan sus oídos.

—Y contadme, ¿qué ha sido de vosotros este año? ¿Habéis hecho algo interesante? —interrumpe Lily, sentándose en el mismo sillón que James de frente al otro matrimonio. Su desesperación por mantener una conversación regida por temas normales resulta de lo más evidente.

—A decir verdad, sí. Vernon me llevó este verano de viaje a Italia, y tenemos pensado visitar también la India el próximo año. —La voz de Petunia es pomposa y llena de arrogancia, pero James no tarda en pincharle la burbuja sin pretenderlo siquiera.

—Italia tiene un buen equipo nacional de quidditch, sí señor. Aunque nunca ha llegado a la final del Mundial. Pero, ¿la India? Allí son un auténtico desastre. No saben ni mantenerse derechos en las escobas, con esa anticuada manía de ir a todas partes en alfombra…

—¿Quidditch? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Vernon, luchando por ignorar su última frase y apretando los puños. Si hay algo que detesta con toda su alma es que la gente hable alrededor de él de cosas que no entiende.

—Que qué… ¿que qué es eso? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡El quidditch es la miel de la vida! ¿Cómo diantres vives sin él? ¡No hay nada mejor que el quidditch en el mundo entero!

—Vale, sí, muy bien, pero ¿qué es? —insiste Vernon. Mientras, Petunia clava la mirada con intensidad en la pared de enfrente como si no hubiera nada más interesante en toda la casa y Lily se desespera haciéndole gestos supuestamente discretos a James para indicarle que cierre la boca, pero el mago no se da por aludido.

—Pues es el deporte por excelencia, amigo. Ya sabes, se juega sobre escobas, y…

—¿Escobas? Tú no estás bien de la cabeza, chico. Las escobas sirven para barrer. ¿Por qué iba nadie a subirse encima? —La pequeña y redonda cara de Vernon comienza a adquirir un intenso color rojizo a medida que el tono de la discusión se va elevando.

—¡Para barrer! ¿Qué barbaridad es esa? No puedes barrer con una Nimbus 1700. Eso sería delito suficiente como para ingresar en Azkaban de por vida, porque ni los dementores querrían darte un beso después de semejante pecado.

Vernon se presiona las sienes con los dedos, soltando un gemido. ¿Nimbus 1700? ¿Azkaban? ¿Dementores? ¿De qué diantres habla ese chico?

—Te dije que seguro que estaba loco —sisea a su mujer, que cierra fuertemente los ojos y toma la sabia decisión de no hacer ningún comentario. Después, saca un abanico de quién sabe dónde y comienza a darse aire.

—James, por Merlín bendito, cállate —le suplica Lily en el otro sofá, tirándole de la manga de la camisa.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué he dicho? —responde él con gesto confuso e inocente.

—Entonces, si lo he entendido bien —prosigue de pronto Vernon—, el quipich es vuestro deporte y se juega sobre escobas que… que…

—Que vuelan, sí. Y se dice _quidditch._

—Como sea. Supongo que las normas serán parecidas a las del fútbol, ¿no? Hay que marcar goles…

—En efecto. Aunque no solo hay cazadores y guardianes… también están los buscadores, como yo, que tenemos que atrapar la snitch, y los bateadores, que mandan la bludger a los jugadores del equipo rival. —Como siempre cuando habla de quidditch, la voz de James se infla de orgullo y pasión.

—¿Balgerd? ¿Y eso qué es?

—Unas bolas de metal mágicas que vuelan y tratan de derribar a los jugadores. ¡Una vez una me hizo una fractura craneal! Fue de lo más interesante —explica sonriendo, y Petunia empieza a abanicarse con tanta fuerza que su cuidadoso peinado se empieza a deshacer.

—Locos —murmura Vernon con los ojos muy abiertos—. Total y absolutamente locos todos.

—En fin, ¿y a vosotros qué tal os va el matrimonio? —James se recuesta hacia atrás y estira los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá cruzando una pierna por encima de la otra. Ajeno a las palabras de Vernon, empieza a sentirse realmente cómodo allí.

—Perfectamente, gracias. —Petunia, que abre la boca por primera vez desde que se sentaron, deja el abanico por un segundo y mira hacia Lily— ¿Y qué tal te va a ti?

—También muy bien. A veces es un poco complicado, pero supongo que es porque todavía somos principiantes.

—Bueno, «principiantes» —sigue James, sonriendo con descaro—. Todo depende de para qué. Además, Lily exagera. No es ni de lejos tan complicado. Es ella, que es un poco irascible, pero siempre consigo calmar sus estallidos de furia, ¿verdad que sí, Lily? Y si las palabras no funcionan, puedo recurrir a otras tácticas. Al fin y al cabo, puedo jactarme de manejar mi varita a la perfección, ¿no?

Lily enrojece hasta que sus mejillas y su pelo quedan igualados en color, y mira a James con odio.

—¿No te he dicho ya que te calles? —le sisea entre dientes.

Un tic ha hecho aparición en el ojo izquierdo de Petunia, y Vernon se esfuerza en recordar porqué accedió a conocer al marido de su cuñada.

—Hemos pensado que nos gustaría tener un hijo —continúa James, ignorando completamente a su frustrada mujer—. Sería tan guapo como yo y tan listo como Lily, claro. Si es niño se llamará Harry.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —Vernon entrecierra los ojos con una mueca, y Lily, que hasta ese momento se había dedicado a darle codazos indiscretos a James, se detiene de golpe y mira al otro hombre con las cejas alzadas.

—Uno muy bonito y perfectamente apropiado para mi hijo —declara. Por mucho que quiera consentir las groserías de Vernon, si algo no va a permitirle es que siga siendo cruel con James.

—Discrepo en lo primero, Lily, pero no podría estar más de acuerdo con lo segundo —remarca Petunia con malicia, y Lily cuenta hasta diez pera no saltar sobre su hermana.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunta James con un puchero.

—Está claro, ¿no? Harry es un nombre vulgar, demasiado común, demasiado corriente. Sin ningún tipo de clase ni distinción. Justo como vosotros. —Vernon escupe las palabras con algo casi parecido a una sonrisa colgando de sus labios—. Nada que ver con nosotros, que escogeríamos un nombre mucho más elegante.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. —Lily entrecierra los ojos olvidando las normas de educación—. ¿Qué nombre escogerían sus altezas?

—Algo como… ¡Dudley! Sí, Dudley, por ejemplo —responde Vernon alzando la barbilla. Petunia les contempla sin saber si intervenir o no en esa absurda discusión. James, por su parte, lo tiene mucho más claro.

—¡Dudley! ¡Qué nombre más tonto! ¿Es costumbre en el mundo _muggle_ poner a los hijos nombres tan… tan… insustanciales? ¡Porque un mago nunca llamaría a su hijo así!

Lily se gira hacia su marido con exasperación. James tiene que tener una snitch en la cabeza esa noche, porque de otra forma no se explica cómo puede ser tan ofensivo sin pretenderlo en absoluto. Ni siquiera se ha desprendido aún de su expresión inocente.

—¡No, no es una costumbre nuestra! ¡Y aunque lo fuera, nuestras costumbres son mucho mejores que las vuestras, panda de bichos raros! —grita Vernon fuera de sí. Se ha puesto rojo otra vez y la voz le sale apretada, densa, constreñida por el esfuerzo.

James se queda blanco y mira a Vernon sin dar crédito.

—¿Bichos raros? —Y después, tirándole de la manga a Lily—: Lils, ¿acaba de llamarnos bichos raros?

—Sí. Eso ha hecho —responde fríamente Lily, poniéndose en pie—. Lo siento mucho, Petunia. Pero creo que esto no está saliendo como lo planeamos.

—Yo no lo siento en absoluto, Lily. Vernon tiene razón. Sois unos bichos raros, y no nos conviene lo más mínimo mezclarnos con gente de vuestra calaña —dice ella. Ha vuelto a fijar la vista en la pared y su voz suena neutra, monocorde, impersonal.

—¡Oh, claro que no! ¡Serpientes! ¡Leones! ¡Quipich y escobas! ¡Pelotas de metal que te fracturan el cráneo! ¡Alfombras voladoras de la India! ¿Qué pensarían nuestros vecinos? ¿Qué pasaría si nos relacionaran con los de vuestra especie? —Vernon se pone en pie para parecer más alto, más enfadado, más imponente. Y sin embargo lo único que parece, como James no puede evitar notar, es un gran escarabajo pelotero de color rojo—. ¡Esta es una casa normal, en un vecindario normal! ¡Nosotros somos una familia normal! ¡Y así ha de seguir siendo! ¡Vosotros y vuestro… vuestro… mundo de locos… no tenéis sitio aquí!

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, Vernon —responde Lily, gélida, seca. No le duelen los gritos de su cuñado, ni tampoco sus insultos. A eso ya está acostumbrada. Lo que le hace daño es la sangre fría y la absoluta calma con la que Petunia está firmando esa orden de alejamiento perpetuo. Ella apoya a Vernon. No tan efusivamente, pero lo hace. Quiere que se vayan. No desea que la relacionen con ellos. _Con su propia hermana_.

—Lo mejor será que no volváis —continúa Petunia. Sigue sin despegar los ojos de la pared. En el fondo, no quiere ver cómo Lily se marcha para siempre. Trata de convencerse a sí misma de que es lo mejor. Vernon tiene razón, Potter y ella son unos bichos raros incapaces de tener siquiera una conversación que no incluya cosas que vuelan solas. Lily es más cauta, ¿pero él? Un bocazas bueno para nada. ¿Cuánto tardarían sus vecinos en descubrir su anormalidad si andase por ahí hablando a gritos de la magia? No. No pueden permitírselo. Echarlos es lo correcto. Tiene que serlo.

Aunque no resulte fácil.

—¡Eso! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Vamos! —sigue Vernon, pero su mujer le detiene tocándole la pierna.

—Déjalo ya —le sisea.

—Bien. Entonces, adiós, Tunny —se despide Lily con frialdad. Quiere mantenerse estoica y fingir que no le cuesta, aunque en sus ojos brille una humedad delatora.

—Pero… pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa, qué hemos hecho? —pregunta James, quien está totalmente perdido y no es capaz de comprender lo que ocurre ni el motivo del enfado de Vernon y Petunia.

—Nada, James, no te preocupes. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada —aclara Lily mirando fijamente a su hermana que, finalmente, separa la vista de la pared para clavar sus ojos en los de la seria pelirroja. Durante un breve segundo de debilidad, Petunia quiere echarse atrás. Ve los ojos tan verdes y tan brillantes de Lily, su hermanita, la niña perfecta a la que sus padres adoraban y ella envidiaba. La chiquilla con la que compartió tanto y a la vez tan poco. La Lily de su infancia. Pero el segundo pasa, Petunia aparta la mirada y la magia desaparece—. Vámonos, James.

Y dicho esto Lily se dirige con paso firme hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por un confuso Potter que no para de echar miradas de incomprensión hacia la pareja de _muggles_ que se quedan solos en mitad del salón.

—Te dije que esto no era buena idea —escucha gruñir a Dursley desde el recibidor. Pero cuando Petunia le responde un seco " _Oh, cállate, Vernon"_ , algo en su tono de voz hace pensar a James que está llorando.

Una vez fuera de la casa, el mago se aproxima a Lily, que está de pie con los brazos cruzados de espaldas a él a dos metros de la carretera. Dulcemente la abraza por detrás, y ella se deja hacer.

—Lo siento, James —susurra muy bajito. Él parpadea sorprendido.

—No tienes que disculparte, Lily. No ha sido culpa tuya. Tú misma lo has dicho: nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

—No, yo… no debí haberte traído. Cuando Petunia accedió a presentaros a Vernon y a ti, creí… creí que quizá todo sería diferente. Que podíamos ser dos hermanas normales. Veo que me equivoqué. Ella no pertenece a mi mundo ni yo al suyo, y supongo que eso es algo que nunca podré cambiar. Siento haberte involucrado en esto.

James ve de perfil la mejilla derecha de Lily, húmeda por un rastro brillante que ha aparecido silencioso y fugaz como una estrella. Sonríe con tristeza y la besa suavemente sobre esa piel que todavía sabe a lágrimas, tras lo que apoya la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—No entiendo qué es lo que os ha hecho que todos os enfadarais, la verdad. Pero ese Vernon me ha parecido verdaderamente desagradable. Con lo simpático que estuvo durante nuestra charla sobre _quidditch…_

Lily ríe. Porque James es y siempre será un niño grande, demasiado avispado y perspicaz para unas cosas y demasiado inocente para otras.

—No creo que Vernon fuera especialmente simpático en ningún momento de esta tarde. De hecho, dudo que haya sido simpático alguna vez en toda su vida.

James suelta una carcajada ágil y fresca y abraza con más fuerza a su mujer.

—En el fondo le entiendo. Quiero decir, por lo que he podido comprobar hoy, yo me he quedado con la Evans más guapa y lista… Anda, venga, no llores. Me gustas más cuando te ríes. Vámonos a casa.

Y cogiéndose de la mano ambos se desaparecen.

Sin ver que a sus espaldas, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, los ojos de una mujer rota y desolada contemplan su partida desde la ventana del salón.


End file.
